


Salvación

by AdlerLess



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdlerLess/pseuds/AdlerLess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry había encontrado su salvación en ese arrogante Slytherin. Traducción</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvación

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción con permiso de su autora, DesperateforAttention  
> Harry Potter es completamente de J.K. Rowling.

Ambos tienen cicatrices. Harry todavía tiene la suya en forma de rayo en la frente; la tiene y siempre estaría allí para recordarle la guerra, a la gente a la que sentenció a muerte, a la que lo vitoreó cuando venció y a la lloró a los que se habían perdido en el proceso. La mayoría de la gente que lo traicionó en ese momento, las personas que se habían unido a él creyendo en sus habilidades, los amigos que había ganado y los que había perdido.  
Draco no tenía ninguna cicatriz visible, excepto la débil Marca que Harry podía ver cruzando los músculos de su brazo. Hasta podía recorrerla mientras Draco dormía, podía esbozar la mancha que quedaba y arrastrar la punta de sus dedos por la piel chamuscada con suavidad. Se detuvo punteando los ojos de la serpiente, causando escalofríos a Draco. Sus ojos grises se abrieron lentamente para reunirse con los esmeralda de Harry.  
Sonrió y Harry dirigió su atención a la pálida piel de Draco, todavía trazando la marca como un tatuaje invisible que había dibujado.  
-No hagas eso.-Susurró Draco. Su boca cayó con el ceño fruncido.  
Harry esbozó una sonrisa llevando su mano hacia atrás para descansarla con cautela contra el pecho de Draco, rozando la piel y provocándole al rubio una agradable sensación. Draco murmuró algo cerrando los ojos y se abrazó a Harry.  
-Olvídalo. Por favor.-Dijo Draco en voz baja acariciando con la nariz el hueco del cuello de Harry, provocándole un estremecimiento. Harry dejó caer sus manos en la cintura de Draco trazando pequeños círculos con el pulgar.  
Harry susurró suavemente tirando suavemente de su amante para acercarlo más a su lado.  
Habían pasado cuatro años desde la guerra y Harry no podía evitar recordar los buenos y los malos momentos, los años en los que no podía ver el día de tener una vida normal, pues ésta siempre pendía de un hilo.  
Draco gruño. Odiaba cuando Harry hacía eso; él sólo quería olvidar la guerra, quería hacer que Harry olvidara, pero esa cicatriz sangrante mantenía la memoria fresca.  
-Por favor.-Repitió Draco inclinándose para tocar la cicatriz de Harry. Éste sonrió con cariño hacia él, la cicatriz ya no dolía y deseaba que en algún momento desapareciera con los malos recuerdos. Por desgracia, seguía tan fuerte como el día que en el que se la hizo.  
-Lo siento.- Harry suspiró cuando Draco le dio un suave beso en la boca.  
Draco sonrió con suavidad, ahora incapaz de detener sus ojos los cuales el simple patrón de la cicatriz de Harry.  
-Para.-Harry se rió entre dientes cuando Draco lo miró burlonamente.  
Su boca se acercó para unirse con la del rubio, quien dejó salir un suave gemido. Juntos habían hecho nuevos recuerdos, unos mejores. Harry los recordaba con más frecuencia que los de la guerra, y si alguna vez los olvidó, tenía a Draco para recordarle a cada segundo que ese día había hecho más que matar a Voldemort.  
Había encontrado su salvación en ese arrogante Slytherin.


End file.
